A Weird Thing That I found on the Camp Rock Forum
by xxsourgirlxx
Summary: I found this on the Camp Rock which I hate site. R&R, and have fun!


**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. IF YOU READ THIS YOU'RE TAGGED**

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies, Panic at the Disco**

Percy walked to the altar, only to be joined by Annabeth. Ten minutes later, they were married. Percy paced the pews in the church corridor, only to hear Athena and Poseidon talking about him and Annabeth.

"What a beautiful wedding."

"Yes, too bad the groom's bride is a daughter of Athena!"

Percy chimes in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a gosh darn door?"

**Iris, Goo Goo Dolls**

Percy walked up to Annabeth, who was holding up the sky. He would give up forever to touch her, because he knew that she felt the same way. He cried. She struggled. He thought "When everything feels like the movies, yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive. Percy couldn't stand it. It felt like one of those bad late night movies where it was just so tragic. He remembered Aphrodite. He thought about Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and he thought "I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." He was a demigod, and ashamed. Percy wiped his tears, and he walked up to Annabeth, lightly kissed her on the cheek, and for a moment or two, Percy and Annabeth held up the sky.

**Compliment, Collective Soul**

Thalia stared at Luke. He was so beautiful, so pure. She knew he would never do anything to her. Thalia always complimented him. He always smiled and laughed. How Thalia would die to get a compliment. Annabeth would compliment him too, but he always grabbed her and spun her around, like a dad. Thalia walked up to him, in the stream of compliments, and kissed Luke. She was dying for a compliment. Luke pulled away, and said "Thalia, you are a great kisser."

**Black Horse and The Cherry Tree, KT Tunstall**

Grover walked up to the tree, and called for Juniper. Juniper melted out of the tree.

"Hey, Grover!"

Grover blushed and replied "Hello! Juniper, I want to ask you something. "

Juniper giggled and cocked he head.

"Will you marry me?"

Juniper looked disgusted.

She said: "Oh no, you're not the one for me."

Grover looked away, crushed. His heart had forsaken him. He leaned in, and they kissed.

**Girlfriend, Avril Lavinge**

Annabeth stood on the beach, thisclose to Percy. She suddenly turned to him, and started to sing:

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend!"

Percy looked mortified. He sighed, and stared at a peppy Annabeth.

"Well, here goes nothing," He murmered under his breath.

Annabeth beamed.

"Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend, with the request of this song?"

Annabeth smiled coyly, and whispered, "Oh, of course, Seaweed Brain!"

**Summer Breeze, Seals and Croft**

It was summer in Camp Half-Blood, and Tyson walked over to the Ares cabin. A surly girl answered the door. It was the one and only Clarisse. Clarisse brightened and softened when she saw Tyson. She hugged him, and he gave her a handful of jasmine. Clarisse led him into the kitchen, which had a place for two. At the end of the meal, and at the end of the day, Clarisse wrapped him in her massive arms and sung him songs of fish ponies to go to sleep with.

**The Remedy, Jason Mraz**

He saw fireworks from Hades's den, and he couldn't make it go away. Annabeth was born on the 4th of July. He knew he shouldn't worry. He knew the tragedy that happened at Westover Hall, and he knew he'd sleep with the lights on forever. It was the life of a demigod. He knew he should fall back on her. He wouldn't worry. He knew he could get her. When he fell in love, he took the time. He could turn off the sun, and she would still shine. The one thing he thought of was Annabeth. All day, and all night. He wouldn't worry. He knew that she would be okay. Percy took the plunge up Mount Tam to save her.

**Angel, Sarah McLachlan**

Grover had always been waiting for that second chance. He knew he could. He would be the best satyr ever. Thalia had now been pulled from the wreckage, and now in the arms of Juniper, he could feel the comfort in the arms of an angel. There were satyrs and gods on his back, just because he had failed twice. But only truly once. He had brought Percy over safely; he had just been out of it. He didn't know what to do. He was in the arms of the angel now, safe and warm.

**Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson**

Luke needed to get away. He had nothing. He dreamt Hermes would love him, and talk to him. He wanted to belong, but it was nothing. He had made his decision. He would run away. He would go to a summer camp he had found on his mother's desk. He would take a risk, take a chance, and make a change. He knew that he would do what it took to get there, and go to the building with 100 floors, and see his father. It wouldn't be easy to tell his mother goodbye. He wouldn't forget his home. Into the sun, out of the darkness. He opened the door and ran outside, and ran to Camp Half-Blood.

**Apologize, One Republic**

Thalia knew it was hopeless. She was dangling on his rope, so high off the ground. Thalia knew what Luke had done. He gave his soul to Kronos. He said he was sorry, but it was too late to apologize. It was too late to take back all the lives that ended. She needed him so bad. She loved him with a fire red, but now it was turning blue. She thought he was an angel. She had been oh so wrong. It was too late to even change Luke. She thought aimlessly fighting against him. She knew it was over. There was no hope. Thalia breathed deeply, cleared her mind, and pushed Luke down the cliff.


End file.
